


Fabulousness and annoyance

by Deanpala



Series: Supertale [5]
Category: Supernatural, Undertale
Genre: Dean is annoyed, Food mention, Gen, Mettaton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Its Sam's death day, so Dean already hates life because of the stupid anniversary, but this? He really did NOT need this robots help in being miserable.





	

Of course, nothing could be normal could it? All he wanted was some stupid coffee, and that stupid robot just HAD to show up and start bragging about how great it was. And it wasn't like when Papyrus did either, this guy was just…. A huge narcissist and maybe a little bit of a jerk.

"HELLO DARLING! It's time for a pop quiz, what's your favorite thing about me?"

"Nothing." Dean said voice filled with disgust.

"I can't choose either, there's just SOOOOOOOOOO much!"

"No, I mean nothing. There is literally nothing I like about you."

"Oh come ON darling, no need to be rude simply because I'm better than you."

Dean just grumbled in annoyance.

"HEY DEAN, DON'T GORGET YOU PROMISED TO MAKE SOMETHING HEALTHY FOR ONCE!" Sam shouted down the stairs. Great he forgot. It was already a craptastic day, because it was Sam's death day. Now normal people have Easter, Christmas, and birthdays, but since Dean hit over one hundred deaths, they decided to make it into a celebration.

So not only did he have to deal with this stupid robot, he had to deal with no snarky comments, healthy food, and guilt. Juuuuuuuust great.

Apparently, Mettaton could tell he really didn't want to cook,and offered to do it to which Dean immedietly said yes.

By the time lunch rolled around, a beautiful five course meal of rabbit food was ready and it didn't taste like crap for some reason.

After that, Dean admitted (grudgingly) that it wasn't that bad and the robot wasn't terrible and could stick around for a bit. He still tried to avoid it as much as possible though.

Sam, however took it all in stride and asked to see how he worked, and adored the quizzes that it threw at him.

Dean was seriously starting to question if Sam was gay or not simply for befriending the robot. Sam was not, but some people were just to fabulous for him to comprehend so whatever.


End file.
